Devstream 26
The stream started on April 4th, 2014, @ 2pm EST. Recap Credit goes to BuildMyPaperHeart on Reddit. On The Couch From Right to Left: Design Director | Assuming Direct Control: Scott! Community Manager | Lotus Platinum Dating Service: Rebecca! Statue | Eyes Forward: Excalibur! Creative Director | "Ahoy Mateys!" Steve! Parrot | Stream Mascot: Stream Parrot! Animation Director | Oh Captain, my Captain! Geoff! Studio Manager | "What's that, Stream Parrot?" Sheldon! And of course the awesome Livestream crew, Megan, and everyone at DE! Update 13 It's late! We know, let's show you why! The Dojo New Loading screens? Pulls random codex entries (no more "Loki is a good advanced frame!") Map overhaul + new tiles (7 new garden rooms coming: Glass Panel Garden, Trophy Room, Lantern Garden, Observatory, OROKIN LAB) Trophy Room center statue changes to match highest ranked player based on clan challenges Observatory may have HUB functionality later down the line ("Update 38 in 2016!") Orokin Lab: KUBROW! "How you clan or alliance will participate in the new BADLANDS mode." Solar Rail requirements CANNOT scale with small clans, must Alliance Badlands Pablo and Dorian finished the design! Smoother interface for clan/Alliance management Dotted lines on StarChart indicate Solar Rail points Battle Pay between two clans, custom messages, alongside clan emblem (Occupant vs. Challenger) Solar Rails can be repaired with dojo resources Badlands missions have better rewards, "might be some missed factions" Level of Solar Rail conflicts based on the planet's level Solar Rail conflicts take time to deploy and resolve, NOT INSTANT. Time to prepare and plan defenses PvE against a clan's Orokin Tower; NOT PVP. No attacking the clan members themselves Occupant will win conflicts by default if no action is taken by attacking side ("no fire and forget") Water Frame! "HYDROID" Stream delay was because uploading DEV BUILD. Nothing is finalized! "We should make our subreddit happy and..." -Rebecca "People were drawing pirate hats on the subreddit" -Steve Triton Alt Helmet: Squid/Pirate head! New Sentinel Skins! (Carrier Skin, "Para") Parrot time! Pirate theme gave it some depth Playstyle: hybrid caster/tank, all-round (even stealth) So many dangly bits! Tempest Barrage - Long ranged cannon barrage, orbital artillery strike Tidal Surge - Turn into a tidal wave, boost forward, pushes AI down and together with DoT. Crowd control Undertow - Craziest power: turn into a puddle! Cannot be detected by AI as puddle. If enemy walks over puddle, you can absorb them into the puddle and do DoT! Deep Dark Sea - Tentacles! RELEASE THE KRAKEN! Grab and fling AI once deployed from the ground Melee 2.0! Polishing animations and stances takes a lot of time! Delay reason Stance Mods go into new melee weapon Stance Slots. "Default stance" (no stance mod) has no combos but can do everything else. Combos can be unlocked with Stances. IRON PHOENIX STANCE: Fast stance. Shows combos! Trainer mode? Potential practice range With other weapon equipped, "quick strike" function still works Equipping melee weapon: E for attack, zoom becomes block Parrying changed: more mobility while blocking, less expensive to perform End of combos have effects: sword light combo increases slash proc, sword heavy combo does radial blast, bo-staff combo finishing move CRIMSON DERVISH STANCE: Heavy stance One-handed, Bo-Staff, fist, Heavy weapons animations Stamina builds will help with melee performance (blocking) All melee weapons will be useful! "Did Pluto with just the Skana" -Scott Melee Channel: Fire button becomes "Channeling" to power up and create openings for finishers. Channeling while blocking. Mods to affect this; lifesteal while channel, status chance/fire rate increase, damage increase. Every hit with channeling is 5 Energy by default New HUD elements for Melee 2.0: COMBO METER. 4-second window between pauses in hit-counter. Damage multiplier at combo of 5, 10, etc. Even without the new stances or mods, there's still lots of depth to melee "We can't wait to see what combos you guys can reach!" -Steve Vs. Melee enemy types, just as badass We tested this on both consoles; works great with controllers! RENDING CORE STANCE There's so much to learn once Melee 2.0 hits, take the time to learn it! Throwing weapons: Hold to throw still there, but there will be combos as well (SO COOL) COPTERING IS STILL POSSIBLE. ZORENCOPTERS WILL STAY KATANA Stance (Katana "Nirvana?")! Dangly bits to melee weapons! NAMI-SKYLA Dual Cutlass/Dagger! The ATTICA Automatic Tenno Crossbow! Focus System coming Update 14 We hope you see our ambition with this Update, and can understand why it was delayed. Do not hate on the Marketing department or anyone else at DE; we were all disappointed to delay the Update, but we want to put quality first. Thank you for your understanding. Questions Pre-Processing? Compressing tech to improve load times in Dev Builds. All player patches and builds are pre-processed so you don't have to! Anniversary stuff for the PS4? Yes! U13 is "banging at the door" to get certified Valkyr? We will address that after U13 is released How will we obtain Hydroid? Question forgotten for the question below Vay Hek was missing from the Dev Build? "Did you think it would be that easy?" You'll have to find him! The Hunt Begins U13! New Stream Viewer Record: 11,077 Don't forget to vote for Warframe at the MMOBomb F2P Showdown Finals! Category:Livestreams Category:Videos